Chat Room
by DannyFan66
Summary: Here we go again...Niles and CC eventually... Mentions of M/F. I just watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 1**

Niles sat down at the new laptop Mr. Sheffield purchased him for his birthday. "Let's see, this shouldn't be any different here than at the library." Niles moved his fingers along the keys in fine fashion. "Think I'll check out a few different chat rooms." Niles read over the screen and found the one he wanted. "Broadway Fans, well that sounds interesting."

At frist he just read what everyone was talking about. Then a new screen name twinkled onto the screen:

**Broadwaysbadirl62 says: **"Has anyone seen the new revival of Showboat?"

"Oooo." Niles typed in his screen name 'Mr. Cellophane', then his password '********' and then his reply.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I saw the opening night performance last week. I thought it was wonderful."

The conversation continued like this:

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Yeah…I saw the opening night too. I thought it was pretty good, but the dancers needed to get it together a little better. Don't you think?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I guess, to be honest, I didn't pay much attention to the dancing."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Too busy staring at the wife?"

"Well, she cuts right to the chase doesn't she?" Niles asked to no one.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Don't I wish. Not married. I just have a strong opinion about ballroom dancing and I am usually disappointed by what I see."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Poor baby, did you have to go to the theatre all alone?"

Niles could feel the smile spread across his face.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I didn't say I was alone, just that I wasn't married. I was with a friend."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"What did she think of the show?"

Niles laughed at her assumptions and said to himself; "I wonder if I should really get her going? Nah…"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She agrees with you about the dancers. Thought that the leads were wonderful and thinks that the 'captain' should be recast."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"She sounds like my kind of woman."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Oh…is that how you swing?"

Niles laughed to himself as he typed and hoped she wouldn't be offended.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"NO! But I'll have to admit you did get me there…I'll have to be more careful about how I set you up. I was talking about the leads and recasting Cap'n Andy."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yeah…he was a little flat. The actor who plays 'Pete' is his understudy; I think he'd do rather well. But no one ever asks me."

**Broadwaysbadgirl64 says: **"Do understudies ever really get to go on? I thought that just happened in the movies. LOL

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Could be. So…what exactly do you do? Big time Broadway star?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Nah…but let's just for now keep it informal, nothing personal. I've got enough people who think of me as 'what I am' rather than 'who I am'.

"Wow, I know all about that," Niles said to himself as he typed his response.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"You're preaching to the choir on that one, Broadway. I don't think anyone could answer even five personal questions about me. I'm just 'what they see'. I hate it.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Maybe you could change what you do. I mean…if you hate it. I love what I do…I just don't like it being all anyone ever thinks of me."

"Don't I know it." Niles nodded.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I love what I do. I didn't, but now I do. I couldn't do anything else if I had to. But there's still a person in here…ya know?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"All too well, Cellophane, all too well. Speaking of which, this person had better get her beauty rest or she'll really be a bear in the morning. And trust me, that is not something anyone wants to deal with." LOL

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I should get to bed as well. I have a very early start to my day. I can't imagine you could ever be less than pleasant, Broadway, but I've dealt with my share of bears in the mornings and you're right no one wants that." LOL "Perhaps we'll chat again tomorrow evening?"

"That's risky, Niles. What if she thinks you're a nut?" Niles waited.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I'll be here, Cellophane. Thanks for chatting. Until tomorrow – Broadway.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Until tomorrow – Cellophane.

Niles logged off the chat room. "Well, that was interesting. I wonder if that '62 business is the year she was born." Niles sighed. "That would make her…32, only 10 years younger than me…I suppose that's not too…" Niles got up and rolled his eyes. "Geez, Niles…you chatted online for ten minutes and you're worried about age differences."

* * *

The next morning Niles stood in the foyer arranging flowers on the small table when CC breezed in. "Hello, hello!"

"Well…look what the cat dragged in." Niles tossed at her.

CC smirked. "I'm in too good a mood this morning, Niles. Where's Max?"

"He's in the office going over resumes'…to recast the captain." Niles went back to his flowers.

CC made a face at him. "You see, I told you that the captain should be recast."

"I never doubted you for an instant." Niles responded stopping CC dead in her tracks.

She turned to face him. "Really?"

"Of course…if anyone knows sailors, it's you." Niles scoffed without looking up only to hear CC storm off toward the office.

Fran came in from the kitchen. "Hey, Niles. What's wrong with Miss Babcock?"

"That's far too long a list to get into now, Miss Fine." Niles answered and joined Fran in the laugh it brought.

Niles started whistling 'Only Make Believe' from "Showboat". "Niles, what's that song? It sounds familiar."

"It's from 'Showboat'." Fran looked lost. "Sheffield Production's newest revival…we saw it last week."

Fran starting nodding. "Oh, yeah…I remember. It's the love song they sing when they fall in love but can't admit it, right?"

"That's the one." Niles smiled and cleared away the trash from his floral arranging. "I'd better get some coffee started before…"

Niles didn't get to finish before the bellow erupted from the office. "Nnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllles!"

"Oy, too late!" Fran patted his back as Niles started into the office.

Niles entered the office and stood before the desk. "You bellowed, Sir."

"Yes, Niles, could you bring us some coffee please. And it looks like CC and I will be taking lunch in here as well." Max instructed.

CC spoke up. "Niles…you saw the opening night of 'Showboat'. What did you think?"

"I thought it was quite good." Niles gave his usual 'best way to keep your job' answer.

CC rolled her eyes. "Niles, really, what did you think?"

"Well, Sir, may I speak freely?" Niles looked at Max.

Max nodded. "Or course, Niles."

"Well, the dancers need a little work. The Gaylord and Magnolia are wonderful and Cap'n Andy was bland. Better to replace him with his understudy and recast the role of Pete." Niles looked rather sheepishly between Max and CC. "But that's just my opinion. I'll go make the coffee." Niles retreated quickly.

CC looked at Max with a gloating look all her own. "See, I told you. Let's just save ourselves the grief and fire John, move Tim up as his understudy and recast the role of Pete. Anyone of the guys from the chorus could easily step into to part."

"I don't know CC." Max looked at her oddly.

CC frowned. "Don't know what?"

"I don't know if I'm more shocked at your suggestion or that fact that you and Niles agreed on something." Max grinned. "Ok, you take care of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 2**

Niles sat down in front of his laptop and went directly to 'his' chat room. "I wonder if she's on here yet." Niles scanned the 'online now' directory and spotted her screen name.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Hey, Broadway…how was your day?"

"I hope she's actually at her computer or…" He didn't get to finish his thought before her response popped up.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey there, Cellophane. My day was just grand. What about you?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, I stepped out of my usual duties and had a little fun. I'll have to wait to see if it pays off or not."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Yeah, I did a little bit of that too. Well, technically it was within my job description, but not something I'd normally have done. I'll keep you informed on whether or not it comes back to bite me in the butt."

"Hmmm, I wonder if I should…" Niles smirked and typed his thought.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Would a bite in the butt be all bad?" ;-

Niles waits and when nothing happens he starts to worry that he's overstepped. "Oh, crap…did I…" Then the response popped up.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well now that depends upon who is doing the biting. = )

Niles couldn't help but smile with his relief.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Good point, Broadway. I suppose it would defiantly depend upon who'd be biting your butt. So…what's this boss of yours like?" LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, he's handsome, wealthy, charming, moves in all the right social circles and knows his business, but he's not the brightest bulb in the box." LOL

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Sounds a lot like my boss. But, he tries."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, to give him his due…he's hired the most amazing assistant on the planet."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Like I said…he sounds a lot like my boss. Is he married?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Oh…is that the way you swing?"

Niles couldn't help but laugh that she'd caught him in his own gag from the night before.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Ya got me with my own material. No, I that isn't the 'way I swing'. I was just curious. My boss isn't married, but he needs to be."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, my boss doesn't know what he wants. Isn't that always how it is though? He's got a beautiful woman practically throwing herself at him and he's completely oblivious."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"So…you're throwing yourself at your boss?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, I do try, but not for the reasons you're thinking. It's all to make someone else jealous. But he's one of those people we talked about who only sees me as 'what I do'.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, I realize we don't really know each other, but if this guy can't see you for who you are and not just what you do, maybe you should look elsewhere.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I know. I have. But it never lasts. I always end up right back where I started. You can't help who you fall in love with, right?"

"I wish I could just tell you flat out how much I understand." Niles sighed trying to think of a 'non personal' way to tell her he gets it.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Without getting too personal. I know exactly what you're talking about. There is a woman who only sees me as the 'what I am' and not the man that's underneath the uniform. But you can't help who you fall in love with, right?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"So where does that leave us, the people beneath the job?"

Niles sighed. "I wish I knew the answer to that…"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"If we could answer that…we'd be with those 'people' and not in a chat room. Not that there's anything wrong with that!" LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, Cellophane, if you don't mind my saying, I like being here with you in the chat room. You don't know what I do, where I live, or who my parents are and you don't seem to care. I don't meet a lot of men like that. Hell, I don't meet a lot of people like that."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I don't mind you saying it, Broadway. In fact I'm glad you said it. I don't meet a lot of people who even see me…note the screen name. Right out of 'Chicago'. I mean, I guess they see me, but they don't really notice me. At least none of the people I really wish would."

"Geez, Niles…nothing like dumping the pathetic act right out on your sleeve." Niles rolled his eyes as he re-read his post.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, Cellophane, I've noticed you. You seem like an intelligent, charming, thoughtful man who knows people. What's more important than that?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, I suppose it depends upon who you talk to, but some would say being handsome, wealthy, and moving in all the right social circles." LOL

The smile spread quickly across Niles' face because he just had a feeling that she'd understand.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Ok, ya got me there. I never did tell you much about the man I was trying to make jealous. He's more like you, well at least intelligent, charming and thoughtful. But, since I've seen him, I can add that he is handsome and fit and literally takes my breath away when he softly growls at me."

Niles frowns. "Growls? What kind of freak is this guy?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Growls? I won't ask. But he sounds like a very nice man, just blind if he can't notice you beneath whatever it is you do. I 'see' a smart, witty, provocative woman who understands people. What more could he ask for?

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, I've heard some people think that looks, money and social circles are important. But while I'll admit, I did think that once, I'm not a little girl anymore. Tell me about this woman who only sees your uniform, what's she like?"

"Oh…how do you describe perfection?" Niles sighs…

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Actually she's a lot like you, smart, witty, and very provocative. But she's also classically beautiful, statuesque, gentle when she wants to be, and takes my breath away every time she enters a room."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Wow…I only wish someone would describe me like that…She sounds amazing. But if she can't see past your uniform, then if you don't mind my saying so, she doesn't deserve you."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, no, she doesn't, but what am I to do? LOL"

Niles sighed and looked at the clock on his night stand.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"You could tell her."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"And risk the ridicule…no thank you."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I completely understand. Trust me, I face the same predicament. Well, back to the grind in the morning, I'd better go…meet you here tomorrow night?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I wouldn't miss it! I'll 'chat' with you tomorrow night, sleep well, Broadway." – Cellophane

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says:** "Sweet dreams, Cellophane." – Broadway

Niles sighed lightly and logged of and shut down his laptop. "Well, to bed again…alone as always."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 3**

The day moved by quickly and Niles was finding there was a bounce to his step. He found he was looking forward to the evening chat with Broadway. He didn't have any idea who she was. In fact the 'she' part could technically be in question. He'd assumed it was a she and was allowed that assumption, but he couldn't really be sure. But that was alright, for now at least. It was just a mutual interest conversation about their lives and that was all. But it was the fact he looked so forward to it.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed from the office.

Niles went in and stood before the desk. "Yes, Sir."

"Niles, I have to be here for an overseas call and CC has to go to the theatre. I'd like you to accompany her, please. There have been a string of muggings and I'd rather know she's safe." Max barely looked up from his desk.

CC rolled her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Maxwell."

"All the same, Niles will accompany you, won't you, Niles?" Max gave Niles that look that said just don't argue with me this time.

Niles put on his best agreeable act. "Oh, of course, Sir. May I take my laptop or must I watch the proceedings?"

"No, of course, old man, already hooked on the chat rooms, Niles?" Max winked at him.

Niles face was as stoic as ever. "Is that all, Sir? I'd like to get my laptop from my room before we go."

"Yes, sorry, Niles." Max dropped and watched his friend leave the office.

Niles and CC arrived at the theatre and she took care of a few things and sat down at the little table on the stage and opened her laptop. When Niles saw that CC was well involved with work, he opened his laptop and logged onto the chat room and found Broadway already there.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I'm putting on a good show…supposed to be working."

Niles laughed lightly.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Me too, technically I'm just babysitting, but I'll make the boss pay for it later."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"You are an evil one, Cellophane. I like it. LOL"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I can just imagine an evil laugh spilling from your lips when you say that." LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"So, who are you baby-sitting…the bosses' kids?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Nope. It's a mission of mercy really. But I don't mind."

Niles looked up and saw CC pouring over something on her laptop. "I wonder what's got her so interested."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I think I get it. SHE'S there isn't she?"

Niles laughs.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yeah…that obvious?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey, only to me, Cellophane, only to me." LOL "But I have to confess…he's here with me too."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Really? So you're burning the midnight oil together and instead of paying him any attention you're chatting with me?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"He doesn't care. He's busy doing his own thing. But why are you wasting time chatting with me if 'she's' there?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She's working on her laptop. I doubt she even remembers I'm in the building."

Niles glances up at CC again as she looks up and yells at something the actors did wrong.

**Mr. Cellophane says:** "Hey…where'd you go?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Uh…I just had to take care of something. So you say she's ignoring you?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yeah. Not that it's unusual. It's just the nature of our relationship."

Niles looks up and sees that CC is frowning at her laptop. "Wonder what's got her in a funk." Then he calls up to her. "Miss Babcock, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Niles." CC glances at him and then back to the laptop.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"So she's a shrew is she?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I wouldn't say that. She's working. It's not easy what she does and it takes up a lot of her time. It's not for her to worry about me."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"You're defending her. She's on her laptop when she's supposed to be working and she's ignoring you. She sounds like a beast."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"So where is your Mr. Perfect? You said he was there…let's see you said. He doesn't care. That he was busy doing his own thing. He doesn't sound too great either."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"He's not all bad. He is technically off the clock. He doesn't even have to be here, but he is anyway. Not to mention he works very hard. The man deserves some time off to do nothing."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Now who's defending." LOL

Niles hears CC laugh at her computer and looks up. "That's better. I hate it when she frowns. CC catches him looking and he smiles at her than goes back to his laptop.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says. **"Where'd you go?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I was just checking on her. I love to just look at her, but she caught me."

CC's eyes go big and she stops typing, pulling her fingers from the keys as if they were hot. _"Oh my God, could it be Niles?"_ She thinks.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I lost you again. Is something going on? Do you really need to work, it's ok, I can find something else to do."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I'm sorry. I just thought that I heard something. So, tell me more about this wonder woman."

**Mr. Cellophane says**: "What happened to nothing to personal? Well I suppose that was more about us. She's brilliant, beautiful, witty, cunning, cutthroat, sneaky, every bit a lady but can drink a sailor under the table, harsh, naïve, lovely, cold, warm, clever, abrasive, sexy…"

Niles looks up at CC sitting at her laptop.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"And I couldn't possibly love anyone more. She's captured me, and I have no desire to ever be free again.

Niles waited. There was nothing. He sighed. He looked up to check on CC again and saw her staring at her laptop. "What in the hell is she looking at so seriously."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Did something happen again? Or do I have you spellbound?"

Niles waits and still nothing.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Wow, must be serious. I'll wait…I can always look at 'her'."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"It's funny you should describe her like that. One minute you make her sound terrible, like a shrew or a beast and the next you so richly profess your undying love. It's a little confusing. I'll bet for her, too."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yes, well, it's a lot easier to tell you than it would ever be to tell her. You won't laugh in my face or tell me how ludicrous the idea is that she'd ever consider me. I'm a nobody.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"You're not a nobody. I'll bet you work very hard at what you do. I'll bet that there are a lot of people who love you and respect you; a lot of people who call you friend, yes?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yes, I suppose so, but what's that got to do with her?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, maybe she thinks that is something to admire. That she doesn't deserve you. You said she's harsh, cold, cutthroat, abrasive…maybe that's all she thinks she is. What if she sees herself only in the negative? She has no one who really calls her friend, no one who loves or respects her. Fear and respect are vastly different things, Cello…"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I guess that's possible. But, how am I to know? She would never tell me."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"You say you know her…maybe you don't know her as well as you think."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I know her better than anyone. I know how when she's really concentrating she bites her bottom lip, she's doing it now."

CC reads the post and her eyes go big again as she stops...biting her bottom lip. Niles watches CC a little as he types.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Is she? What else is she doing?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She's radiant. No more biting her lip so she's not concentrating as hard."

CC thinks to herself. _"I have to test my theory."_ CC whips her hair out of her face and laughs her sultry laugh that she knows Niles loves.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She just flipped her hair out of her face and laughed that deep sultry laugh that drives me crazy."

CC freezes for a minute, and thinks to herself, _"It is Niles! What do I do? I need time to think."_

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Cello…I have to go…he's coming. How about I meet you back here in say an hour and a half?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"You're on, Broadway. I'll chat with you soon." – C

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I'll be waiting." – B

CC stands and snaps her laptop closed. "Ok everyone, that's it. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Niles logs off and closes his computer. "Miss Babcock, are you coming back to the mansion or would you like me to take you home?"

"I think I'd like to head home, Niles." CC didn't make eye contact.

They walk slowly to the car. "Are you alright, Miss Babcock? You seem distracted."

"Thanks for asking, Niles, I'm just thinking about something I read online." CC answers and slips into the car when he opens the door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Niles frowned and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 4**

Niles dropped CC off at her penthouse and though he offered to walk her up she insisted that she was fine. "Niles, nothing will happen to me between here and my front door. Besides, you must have something better to do."

"Nothing is as important as making sure you're safe, Miss Babcock." Niles responded as he closed the car door after she stepped out.

CC turned to face him. "Seriously, Butler Boy, that was almost endearing, do you have a fever?"

Niles sighed. "No." Niles recovered quickly. "But if anything happens to you, Mr. Sheffield will have to hire someone else and I've only just got you housebroken."

"See you tomorrow, Niles." CC and dropped her sultry laugh sending a shiver up his spine.

"Woman…" He growled giving her the same reaction although he wasn't aware of it.

Niles stood back and waited until he saw the light in CC's apartment come on. He knew all too well which floors and windows to watch for. "There you are, my Queen." He whispered on the night air and got in the car to head home.

At the appointed time they were both in the chat room and Niles typed first.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Hey Broadway, you're a little early. Did you get out of work before you expected?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I only just got myself settled. How long have you been home?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I've been here a little bit. I wanted to finish up a few things, shower and change for bed. You know the usual stuff."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"So…you shower before you go to bed?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Most nights. Then I shower again in the morning. I like to be fresh." LOL "Plus, my hair can get a little…unruly."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Really? I'll bet its sexy when you're hair gets unruly." LOL "I'll bet it gets just a little curly when it's wet too."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yes…it does. I used to keep if very short but then…"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"What? Come on it can't possible give away your 'identity'.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She told me that she liked it a little longer. Liked the way it just hit the top of the collar of my shirt."

"I do like it like that…it's so sexy." CC announced to no one, well Chester was there, but he wasn't really listening.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says:** "I like a little length to a man's hair. So, you shower usually at night then again in the morning. Maybe your screen name should be Mr. Clean."

CC can't believe she sent that. "Oh crap. What if he catches on?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"It's funny you should say that… That's one of her nick names for me. It's a long story and may give too much away. Little does she know how much I look forward to our daily banter and bickering."

CC couldn't help but let the smile cross her face. "I do too, Niles."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Ok, I won't pretend to understand what you mean. But maybe she enjoys 'your daily banter and bickering' as well. At least you have conversation, right?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I suppose. Sometimes I seek her out just to send out a zinger. There are times when she tosses off an insult and I don't respond just to hear that laugh."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Oh, the sultry laugh that 'drives you crazy' I think you said. When was the last time you got a little bit of the laugh?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She gave me just a little when we parted company tonight. If she only knew what that laugh did to me…"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"What? She'd kill you, kiss you?"

Niles can't help but close his eyes and imagine the laugh…it makes his belly twitch

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She could do whatever she wanted to me."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Wow! What exactly does this laugh do to you?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Oh…I don't think it's appropriate for mixed company discussion. Let's just say it wakes up certain bits and pieces."

CC thought to herself. "I'm definitely going to have to tuck that bit of information away for later.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I think I may have to work on my laugh. I never knew such things could work on men."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Okay, your turn. Tell me what's so special about this man of yours. There must be something…oh wait…he 'growls' I think you mentioned. When was the last time he growled…full moon?"

Niles couldn't help but laugh at his own joke.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Oh, no I got a little taste of it tonight when he dropped me at home. He's such a gentleman. I'm not sure he's even aware of it. It's just the way he says certain things and dear God what it does to my insides…it definitely 'wakes up my bits and pieces!" LOL

Niles laughed at her comparison.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, I'm not exactly sure how I'd even go about growling, but maybe I'll work on it and give it a shot." LOL "I'll probably end up sounding like rabid dog…not very sexy."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Oh, I don't know. You may surprise yourself. Just don't try too hard. Let's see what else can I tell you about him? He's the kindest man I've ever met. We have a strange relationship, work and all, but you know how you can just tell? Oh, and I could literally climb into his arms and stay forever."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Wait, you've 'been in his arms?' How does that work at the office? Oh…maybe it's too personal…?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Dancing…work functions you know how it goes. You take what you can get right? He's an amazing dancer and I love dancing with him."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"We've done a bit of dancing too. She's really quite good. I've danced…for work functions like you say…she's the best partner I've ever had. I often wonder if she knows when I hold her a little closer than necessary. Wink, wink,"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"If she's as good a dancer as you say, then she knows full well when you're holding her a 'little closer' than necessary. Maybe she doesn't mind. Really good dance partners are rare and when you find one that you really gel with, you stick with them. Oh…his eyes…"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"What about his eyes? He has more or less than normal?" LOL "Sorry, but you kinda set that one up…"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"No he's just got the two, but they're amazing! I have to try never to look right in them or I just get completely lost. It's hard to be cool when you can't remember what you were going to say."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I suppose. How could he not catch that? Oh, that reminds me her scent does the same thing to me. I don't mean the Chanel #5 either. I mean her scent. When I've had the pleasure of catching her first thing in the morning, when she's just out of the shower, I could breathe that scent forever."

"Oh, Niles…" CC was truly taken by his words.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I love the way he smells too. I don't know how he does it, but it's on everything he wears. His jacket, his tie, his sweater…I actually have one of his sweaters with that clean manly scent of his on it."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Hey you're not stalking this poor guy are you? Stealing away with his sweater? LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Nothing like that, Cello… He offered it to me one day and I forgot and wore it home. I keep it carefully folded in a jumbo zipper bag, so it won't lose his smell. I know…crazy."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Not at all. I think it's sweet. I'm surprised he hasn't missed it. I can't imagine he's got that many sweaters. Or…maybe he's perfectly aware you have it and he likes the idea.

CC finally noticed the time. She was getting a little sleepy but could go on chatting with Niles forever…even if he had no idea it was her.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I can't believe it's so late already. Don't you have to get up early in the morning…for work?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I didn't realize the time either. I should probably let you go. I do have to get up early but I can do my job on auto pilot. I imagine you aren't as lucky."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, sometimes I can, but not with what's going on at work right now. I'll catch you again tomorrow evening? The usual time?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I'll be here. Sweet dreams, Broadway." – C

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"You too, Cellophane." – B

Niles sighed and logged off of his laptop and went to bed.

CC logged off and shut down her laptop. "Chester, what am I going to do. I don't want to give up this new way of talking with Niles, but I don't know how to tell him that I'm Broadway…" CC was suddenly sad. She couldn't decide if he'd think it was a trick, just another way to humiliate him. She'd just have to keep up the charade until she could figure out a way to let him know without losing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 5**

In the morning Niles bounded down the back stairs into the kitchen practically running into Fran. "Oh, Miss Fine. I'm sorry, am I late?" Niles quickly checks his watch.

"Oh, Hey, Niles. No, I just wanted to get a really early start." Fran raised her eyebrow before she continued. "Max and I are taking the kids to an amusement park for the day."

Niles nodded. "I see, that means I can…" His head suddenly snapped around to stare at her. "Did you just call Mr. Sheffield Max?"

"Yes I did!" The two friends hugged tightly. "I can't believe it! He said last night that he thinks he's ready to start 'dating'." Fran used her fingers to make the little quotes. "He wanted to spend the day with the kids so we could tell them."

Niles grinned at her. "I'm so happy for you, Fran." Niles took off his apron. "So, I'm guessing that means I don't have to make breakfast today?"

"Nope, Max is takin' us all to breakfast then we're off to the park. We won't be back until after dinner. Do somethin' fun today, Niles. You deserve it."

Niles waggled his eyebrows. "What about Miss Babcock? Has Mr. sheffield made this little announcement to her yet?"

"Nope, I made him promise me to let you tell her." Fran winked and hugged him again. "Be gentle, Niles. She may actually have some feelings under that lizard skin of hers." Fran left him standing in his kitchen.

Niles moved to the fridge just as CC blew into the kitchen. "Hey, Hazel…what happened to breakfast?"

"Well, Mr. Sheffield is taking Fran and the children out to breakfast before he takes them all to an amusement park for the day." Niles decided to let that first bit sink in before dropping the dating bomb.

CC made a sour face. "Why would he want to spend the day at an amusement park?"

"He thought it would be a good way to tell the children that he and Fran are dating." Niles waited to see if she'd swear or faint.

CC smirked. "Well, good for him," she whispered. Then turned abruptly and went into the office.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected." Niles thought only barely above a whisper. Niles tidied the kitchen a bit and headed back up to get his laptop and change his clothes. It's a warm day outside so Niles decided he'd sit out on the terrace while he 'surfed'. He made himself and CC a bagel and took hers to her in the office. "Miss Babcock, I thought I'd make you a bagel since we didn't have breakfast."

CC looked up from her laptop. "Oh, thanks, Niles. That was very thoughtful." Niles left the tray with the bagel and 'fixins' and went back into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and took his seat on the terrace. He opened his laptop and logged on. He noticed right away her screen name listed as 'online'.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Hey, Broadway…I thought you had work to do today?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, the boss is out of town for a few days so when the cats away… What about you?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, my boss just took…I guess it can't really give too much away. My boss took his new girlfriend and his kids to an amusement park for the day."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"And how do you feel about that?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **Without giving to much information, I couldn't be happier. They really are perfect together. I don't think 'my lady' would agree though." LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Why do you say that? Does she have the hots for the boss?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I guess you'd call it that. Ever since his first wife passed, she's been 'after him.' After all, he's handsome, wealthy, moves in all the right circles…we've been down this road before."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Sure, but I thought you said he was more of a pretty face, kind of a dim bulb?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I love the man like a brother, but I'd have to admit there are times when I resent him. We literally grew up together. In the same home, went to the same schools. Schools he'd have never made it through were it not for me, truth be told. But now, I work for him. All because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and I was born to wash it."

Realizing too late what he'd written Niles grimaced. "Crap."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I don't think any of that matters. Money isn't what makes the man. Every once in a while just imagine if your roles were reversed. Without money, you've still become a decent man. As far as I can tell you're caring, gentle, quite intelligent and witty. Would he have achieved as much without his silver spoon?"

CC decided she needed to make him know the man beneath the uniform mattered even if he didn't know it himself. "Oh, Niles," she whispered from the loveseat in the office. "I wish I could tell you to your face, but you'd never believe me. Not yet."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Wow. Thanks, I guess I never really looked at it that way. I just wish sometimes it was different. 'My lady' seems to have drawn a line in the sand that I am forbidden to cross. Maybe someday I'll get her to come over to my side." LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"If all she looks at is your bank account, then she's not worthy of you. That is what you need to remember."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I guess. She's here today, working again."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I thought you said the boss was out with the Nanny all day?"

Niles frowns for a minute and reads the post. "I don't remember saying it was the nanny." Niles scrolls back up the screen and checks. "Let's see…I said… 'his new girlfriend'. I never said it was the nanny." Niles eyes get very big.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Cello…are you still there?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Uhm…yeah. I was just checking something. So, you said you're boss is out of town today…business or pleasure?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **LOL "If it were business, I'd have had to go too, he'd have never been able to pull it off alone. Nope, he's out with his children."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Why didn't he ask you to go? I thought you said you've been throwing yourself at him…trying to make 'your guy' jealous?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, yeah…but I suppose I should tell you I'm not the only 'beautiful woman' throwing herself at him. There is another woman here and to be honest, she's much better suited for him than I am anyway."

"There's no way, that's Babs. I can't believe she'd think that about Fran." Niles whispered and took another bite of his forgotten bagel. "I have to test my theory."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"So…if the boss is away…why are you still at work?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, 'HE'S' still here. I find that I am here at work a lot more often than I really need to be."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, where is he if you're online with me…again?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, he does have things he could be doing I guess. He's always on the move. I give him a hard time about being lazy and sitting on his duff all the time. But it's not really true."

**Mr. Cellophane says:** "What is his job there in the office? Too personal again?"

CC thinks for a minute. "It's not time yet, Niles…I can't let on…"

**Broadwaysbadgirl61 says: **"He runs the show. Office manager I guess would be his title. Nothing happens around here that he isn't aware of. He does everything. The place would fall apart without him."

Niles frowned. "I guess that could describe me. No, Niles. Wishful thinking."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"So he's a busy body?" LOL "What's he doing now?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I'm not sure. It's a big office I don't have him in my sights yet. I'm in my office. What about 'your lady' as you've named her? Where's she?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, if I had to guess I'd say she's on the loveseat in the office. She's probably slipped off her shoes and has her legs tucked under her. Her hair casually tucked behind her ear. She may be reading contracts or working on her computer. Maybe she's even biting her lip a little."

"Well if it is Babs, that may very well have given it away. I better be a little more careful." Niles thought aloud.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Wow…that's guessing? Seems pretty detailed."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I'm an observer. I notice even the smallest detail where she's concerned. I've burned that scene into my memory so I can retrieve it at will."

CC could feel her eyes filling with tears that he could feel that way and never have spoken it. "How terrible I must seem to him that he could feel that much and not say it."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"If you feel that strongly, why haven't you ever said anything? What kind of incredible shrew would laugh in the face of a man who could speak so eloquently?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I don't know that she'd laugh. It's just the nature of our banter. We never really know when we're pulling a joke. I'd be afraid she'd think I was trying to put one over on her."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, I'll see if I can come up with a way to help you with that Cello…I have to get off of here and get some real work done for a while. What's say I meet you back here at 1 o'clock this afternoon. I'm going to try to get 'my man' to take me to lunch." LOL

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Good luck…" – C

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Thanks." – B


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 6**

By the time CC made it to the kitchen Niles was already donning his apron over his polo and jeans to fix himself a little lunch. "Hey, Belvedere, why aren't you in uniform?" CC knew he hated his suits being referred to as 'uniforms' but she had to stay in character.

"Mr. Sheffield gave me the day off. I'm only wearing the apron because I'm making lunch. Would you like something?" Niles offered politely trying to figure out a way to confirm or refute his idea that 'Broadway' was CC.

"Yeah, just make me some of whatever you're making yourself, please." CC tried her best not to falter, and then added, "Just buzz me in the office when it's ready." She quickly turned and left.

Niles sighed and thought. "I guess I'd really better make something fantastic." A slightly evil grin spread across his face and he went about his work. Not too much later, CC heard his baritone over the intercom, "Miss Babcock, lunch is ready in the dining room."

"The dining room?" CC whispered. She stood from the desk and went into the dining room to find two places set. Fran's usual place was set as was Brighton's just across from it.

CC was about to head into the kitchen when Niles came into the room. "Have a seat, Miss Babcock. I don't mind serving." Niles placed a covered plate in front of her and added a glass of some wine to the already poured glass water.

"Niles, you didn't have to go to all this trouble. I'd have been perfectly happy with grilled cheese and tomato soup." CC laughed lightly. "This looks fantastic, though."

There was a bowl of bread on the table and Niles had made them each a small salad.

He removed the covers from the mushroom risotto. "Your lunch is served, M'lady." Niles did a hokey bow and took his seat.

"Wow, Niles. Mushroom Risotto is my favorite!" They sat in relative quiet and ate their lunch making polite conversation only when truly warranted. "I think Tim is going to work out really well as 'Cap'N Andy."

Niles nodded. "I agree. He's got a very big stage presence. How did John take it when you released him?"

"Better than expected. He always thought that he was…what did he say?" CC thought for a moment. "He thought he was to 'understated' to be the larger than life Cap'n Andy."

Niles nodded. "Isn't that rare?"

"What's that?" CC asked him.

Niles sipped his wine. "An actor who knows his strengths and weaknesses?"

"I think that's rare in everyone, not just actors." CC finally met his eyes and regretted it immediately. Their eyes locked and neither said a word for what seemed like an eternity. "Uhm…" CC finally looked away. "What were we talking about?"

"One knowing one's own strengths and weaknesses." Niles responded. "I don't know. I've met a few people who seem to know themselves well enough."

CC nodded taking care not to look into his eyes again. "I suppose I have too. It still seems like a rare thing. Take Fran for instance. She knows exactly who she is and what she wants. She knows her strengths and her shortcomings and works both very well. She was pivotal in bringing Maggie out of her shell. She made Brighton realize that Max did love him despite his lack of attention. Gracie is becoming quite the outgoing little girl and she single handedly brought Max back into the world of the living." CC looked at Niles who sat with his jaw on the table. "What?"

"You called her Fran and used all of the children's names…correctly." Niles was astonished. CC didn't call Fran anything but Nanny Fine and never remembered the children's names.

CC smiled at him. "You can't really think that after all this time I really didn't know the children's names. Not to mention, Sara was my best friend. I was there when they were born, Niles, just like you." CC suddenly felt sad. She'd loved Niles almost from the moment she stepped in the house. Sara was still pregnant with Maggie then…

"Miss Babcock?" Niles started. "Are you alright?"

CC looked up sadly. "I was just thinking about something." CC stood and quietly helped Niles clear the table, despite his protests. When they finished clearing the table CC turned to him. "Thanks for lunch, Niles, it was great. I'll be in the office."

"You're welcome, Miss Babcock." Niles answered. After I finish up here, I'll be on the terrace if you need anything." CC nodded and left the kitchen.

"One o'clock on the dot," Niles said to no one as he logged onto the chat room." He noticed her screen name right way but she must have had something waiting to send when he popped up.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey Cello…I was thinking about your problem."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, welcome back and how was your lunch to you to!" LOL

"Ooopps," CC thought. "I keep forgetting you don't realize you were there." She thought for a second. "I can't really tell him or it would be a dead giveaway. Better make something up, but keep it close to the truth."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Sorry, it was amazing. He took me to lunch and we had the most wonderful pasta ever. We chatted a little bit about work and our boss. But there were times when we just sat in comfortable silence."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Comfortable silence? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"It's an incredibly good thing. I hate those relationships where one or the other person feels like someone always has to talk. The sign of a strong relationship is where you can sit together and not feel the burning need to speak."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Ok. I guess I agree with that, actually. But, I think another sign of a strong relationship is where you sit together and both feel the burning need to do something besides talk. Wink, wink." LOL

Niles waited and sure enough he heard it. "That was the laugh. I'm sure of it," He said barely above a whisper. "I'm glad I sat on this end of the terrace close to the office."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well I definitely agree with that! Passion is very important in any relationship."

CC thought to herself… _"Should I mention the night in the den when Max and Fran walked in?" _

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Is 'HE' passionate? Well, could be you don't actually know. That kind of knowledge can't really be guessed at."

"_Alright, Broadway…if you are CC, then hopefully this will give me the answer."_ Niles thought to himself.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I agree you can't guess about a person's passion, but you can sense it. 'HE' practically radiates passion. But, I have to confess we did share an incredibly passionate moment, once."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Come on, Broadway…don't leave me hanging…"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well it was after work one night. We were in the outer office having a drink and one thing led to another and I saw a look in his eyes. A look that said 'I'm going to kiss you and nothing you can say or do is going to stop me.' I could barely contain myself long enough to let him make the first move. It was the most passionate, soul numbing, mind blowing kiss I have ever shared with another person in the whole of my life. His lips were soft and warm and wet and when I opened my mouth just a bit our tongues met and danced and touched and caressed until I thought I'd faint dead away."

CC's eyes opened again after she ran that heated kiss over in her mind; her finger hovering over the 'enter' key. Then she saw his post pop up.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Hey if it was that bad you can't write about it, don't kill yourself trying" LOL

CC read his post and hit 'enter'. "If it gives it away it gives it away. I can't deny any of it."

Niles read the very descriptive post. "Wow…that's how I remember it, but that still doesn't really confirm that she's CC."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Wow! That sounds like some kiss. How did you or 'HE' ever stop the uh…one thing leading to another…leading to another…if you get my meaning."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"We were at work! Neither of us could take that kind of chance. There were…people in and out all the time."

"That's not really a lie, and it could still keep up the charade." CC whispered to herself. "I wish I could tell you how it all started. Bawk, bawk."

**Mr. Cellophane says:** "My lady' and I had a kiss much like that."

Niles decided this was it, he knew if he posted the bit about 'cluck like a chicken' that it would elicit a laugh from CC. He had to see if she was really his 'Broadway bad girl'.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Really? Tell me about it. I told you mine…"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Fair enough. It was much like yours, really. We were enjoying a drink on the sofa in the sitting room at work. We started tossing around our usual banter and I just knew that there was no way I was walking away without kissing her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. If I hadn't been completely in love with her already, that kiss would have sealed my fate. If two of my closest friends hadn't had the worst timing in the known world, I'd have likely taken her right there on the spot. She'd have killed me later, but I'd have died a deliriously happy man."

Niles wanted to be sure he worded his post just right. If it was indeed CC he wanted her to know it wasn't all about the implied 'sexual tension' but the deeper feelings. He also needed to end it carefully so he'd get that sultry laugh he was waiting to hear from the office. He re-read his intended post and hit… 'enter'. Then he ran to the edge of the terrace closest to the office doors.

CC had waited patiently for Niles' description of their kiss. When his screen name finally popped up she read it with great interest.

Niles waited by the edge of the terrace and he wasn't disappointed when CC let out that deep resonating sultry laugh. He felt the telltale twitch in his belly_. "It IS her…CC is Broadwaysbadgirl62." _Niles raised an eyebrow and smiled his lopsided grin and returned to his laptop.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well? Is it that bad? What…to desperate? To pathetic?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"None of the above. That is a breath taking description, right down to the end. If she took part in this amazing kiss, why do you think she'd have killed you later?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Just for the sport of it. Rather than have to admit what happened. It did start rather ominously. I played a little prank…She had planned on surprising the boss in his office only I showed up…"

Niles tried to contain his laughter. "I can't let her know it's me."

**Broadwaysbdgirl62 says: **"What? You asked her to cluck like a chicken? How bad can it be?"

"_I wonder how he'll react to that little question."_ CC thought.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Cluck like a chicken? What in the hell is that?"

"_She must not suspect it's me or she'd have never posted that."_ Niles thought to himself.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"It's just something 'HE' did to me once. He snuck up behind me and I thought he was someone else, or I let him think that, anyway. I asked him what he wanted me to do and he said 'cluck like a chicken.' I could barely keep myself from laughing when I said, 'what?' Then he whispered 'It turns me on.' So I clucked like a chicken."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, you know…thinking about it…that's pretty sexy. I can picture 'my lady' clucking…it does kind of turn me on."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, if clucking like a chicken gets me a mind blowing kiss like either of us described, I'd cluck like a chicken til the cows came home; in keeping with the farm analogies." LOL

**M**r. **Cellophane says: **"Really? That's all it would take?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62: **"I'll never tell…Well it looks like I better actually get to work, at least for a little while. Promise me something, Cello…"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I'm listening…"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"If we ever decide to meet face to face…that you'll…kiss me like that? Like that kiss on the sofa in the sitting room you described. Promise?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I'll make you a deal, Broadway. I'll kiss you like I described if you promise to kiss me like you described. Fair?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"You've got yourself a deal, Cello… Well, for now I've got to get at least a little work done. I'll meet you back here…seven tonight?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Seven tonight, it's a promise." – C

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Until seven." - B


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 7**

Niles and CC went about their day doing a little real work. CC did have a few contracts to look over and Niles did have a bit of cleaning he needed to do. He still wore his jeans and polo. When he was watering plants on the office terrace he happened to glance into the office to see CC sitting on the loveseat. She'd slipped her shoes off and had her legs tucked up under her and she was reading contracts. She looked just as he described her to Broadway…

That's when his eyes grew large. "Oh, crap…I wonder if she knows that I know…" Niles shook his head to clear it. "If she recognized that I was describing her…then she'd have to know I'm 'Mr. Cellophane'. "I guess we need one more test."

Niles went up to his room with his laptop and pulled up all his saved chats. He wasn't sure why he'd saved them, but now he's glad he did. "I have to know if she's just yanking my chain."

Niles poured over her posts about 'the man'. "Let's see…when I asked her about throwing herself at her boss she said…"

"_Well, I do try, but not for the reasons you're thinking. It's all to make someone else jealous. But he's one of those people we talked about who only sees me as 'what I do'._

Niles frowned. "I don't just see her as a producer…" Niles read a few more lines. "Then she said, _'You can't help who you fall in love with, right?'_ about this guy she's trying to make jealous."

"Wait…down here she describes the guy…" Niles read. "She said, _'He's more like you, well at least intelligent, charming and thoughtful. But, since I've seen him, I can add that he is handsome and fit and literally takes my breath away when he softly growls at me.'_ Growls are her, when do I growl at her?"

Niles thought to himself for a minute. "Is she talking about that throaty sound I get when I'm trying to pretend that I'm mad?" Niles wonders.

Niles read the posts from that night at the theatre. "Oh dear God! I described her while she was sitting right in front of me?" Niles read further down and found the posts he remembered.

_**Mr. Cellophane says: **__"I know her better than anyone. I know how when she's really concentrating she bites her bottom lip, she's doing it now."_

_**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **__"Is she? What else is she doing?"_

_**Mr. Cellophane says: **__"She's radiant. No more biting her lip so she's not concentrating as hard."_

_**Mr. Cellophane says: **__"She just flipped her hair out of her face and laughed that deep sultry laugh that drives me crazy." _

Niles had a sudden thought. "I wonder if she was testing me. That hair flip could definitely have been a test." Niles sighed and went on their posts from later that night.

"She was testing me. She dropped that bit about liking a little length in a man's hair and the Mr. Clean bit." Niles kept reading his posts. "Oh I told her about the laugh…" Niles groaned. "She's going to torture me."

Then he came across the post where she talks about the 'growl'… "I asked her about the last time he growled…full moon…hey that's good Niles." He smiled at himself. "Then she said, _'Oh, no I got a little taste of it tonight when he dropped me at home. He's such a gentleman. I'm not sure he's even aware of it. It's just the way he says certain things and dear God what it does to my insides…it definitely 'wakes up my bits and pieces!' _

"What did I say when I dropped her off?" Niles ran it over in his head. His eyes got big. "I remember…she did the laugh and I shot back at her… 'Woman'… That's it! That's the growl! It's that fake angry mixed with a whisper thing." Niles nearly jumped up from his desk. "That explains the look that time CC quit. The look in her eyes that night nearly sent me over the edge." Niles sits down and leans back in his chair recalling the moment.

Fran had just saved the day again with her fake Marvin Hamslich. Max had just begged CC to come back and CC said, "No hard feelings, ehh Marv. Good luck with your new show, I smell a Tony."

To which I said, "Well then you should've showered after he left." I sighed and waggled my eyebrows. Then I whispered in her ear… "Welcome back." Then that look she gave me. It only lasted a few seconds, but it looked like she wanted to eat me alive.

Niles went back to the posts where CC described 'the guy'. Niles read the posts about their dancing, how he sometimes holds her closer than necessary. He read the posts where she described his eyes and his scent… "She still has my sweater!" Niles couldn't help but smile.

Niles re-read their posts from earlier in the day as well and came to the same conclusion he'd reached earlier. She did absolutely know the he was Mr. Cellophane. She knew it was him, before he knew it was her. Time to let a few more hints drop, tonight can't come soon enough.

* * *

That night, Max, Fran and the children returned home at just before seven and CC was just leaving so Niles was at the front door. "Good evening, Sir, Fran, children, did you have a nice day?"

"Oh, yeah, Niles," Fran started. "I'm exhausted. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Me too, Niles," Max offered and the children followed suite with their good-nights and went to bed.

CC just watched as they went upstairs. "Well, good-night, CC…how was your day, CC?" CC tossed out mockingly.

"Don't feel bad, Miss Babcock. They're all very tired." Niles offered sincerely. "Would you like me to drive you home?" Niles glanced at his watch.

CC smiled when she saw he glanced at his watch. "I don't know, Tidy bowl, ya got somewhere to be?"

"I can be a little late. I'd be rather remiss if I didn't see you home safely." Niles opened the door for CC and followed her out. He opened the back door but CC let herself in the front passenger side and sat down. "Have you been disowned?" Niles asked as he slipped in behind the wheel.

"Not yet. But if anyone sees me…there's a chance." Then she dropped that sultry laugh and carefully watched Niles shiver in his seat. "Are you alright, Niles? You seem a little distracted."

Niles thought to himself. _"She's trying to temp me. Well, two can play that game." _Niles, now fully aware of his 'growl' used it well when he returned with, "Never better."

This time it was CC who shivered and it didn't go unnoticed either. "Miss Babcock. Are you cold? I can turn up the heat."

"I'm quite warm, Niles, thank you." CC answered and eyed him suspiciously. "So…where is it you have to be that you can be a little late?"

Niles raised a curious eyebrow. "I've been chatting with a very nice woman online. I'm supposed to chat with her again at seven."

"You are going to be late." CC responded flatly.

Niles didn't take his eyes off the road. "I don't think she'll mind. She seems to understand me very well."

"Really? Is she a maid too?" CC just wanted to do a little fishing.

Niles laughed. "We haven't discussed anything personal."

"You've got to be kidding?" CC had to put up a good front.

He just shook his head. "Nope. We talk about work in very vague terms. Mostly we talk about this man she's got her eye on."

"She talks to you about her love life?" CC scoffed.

Niles smirked all too knowingly. "Well, she's described him to me and explained why she thinks they aren't together."

"And what great obstacle is that?" CC asked.

Niles shrugged lightly. "Well to be honest, she says that he can't see past what she does. But I find that hard to believe. She's amazing, this guy would have to be a royal idiot to miss out on an incredible woman like that just because of what she does."

"I uhm…I thought you said you didn't know what she did?" CC stumbled at his opinion of 'this woman'.

Niles sighed. "I don't know what her job is. But I've talked to her quite a bit in the last few days. She's bright and witty and passionate and warm. No man could resist a woman like that." Niles pulled the car up to CC's building.

"Well, there must be something wrong with her if he's not making his move." CC volunteered as she opened the door and got out.

Niles was at her side before she closed the door. "I'll walk you up." CC was about to protest when he cut her off. "Just go, I'm walking you up."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 8**

It was almost 7:30 pm when Niles finally logged onto his laptop. But he knew that 'Broadway' wasn't expecting him to be 'on time'. He's barely logged into the chat room when her screen name popped up.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey…you're late. Is everything ok?"

Niles smiled at the screen.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"No…I just had an opportunity to walk 'my lady' to her door and I never pass those up."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Oooo…and how did that go?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"It went fine. She lives in the penthouse apartment. So it's really just a walk to the elevators then to the door."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"And?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"And what? I told you, B…she doesn't see the man beneath the uniform. I walked her to the door and we said a polite good bye. I did get the laugh once though."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62: **"Did you try the growl?" LOL

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I tried something like a growl. I don't know what kind of effect I got though. What about you? Did you get your growl tonight?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62: **"You bet I did. If I didn't know better, I'd think that he knew what it does to me. I nearly leapt across the seat and bit him.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I've been wondering something, B…how long are we going to wait for these people? I mean I don't know how long you've been 'smitten' but I've been involved with this woman for a long time."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62: **"Wow…what do you mean 'involved' and what's a 'long time'?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, involved means playing our little cat and mouse game and as for long time…nearly fifteen years."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62: **"Wow…you've loved this woman for fifteen years? And don't you mean chicken game? LOL

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Sad isn't it? But, yes, I've loved her for fifteen years. There have been a lot of obstacles that have popped up along the way. But she's the reason I stay where I am. She's the reason I've never had another long term relationship. She's the reason I get up every morning and she's the last thought in my head when I go to sleep at night."

"There you have it, CC." Niles whispered to himself. "I'm laying it on the line. You know it's me. Even if I'm not supposed to know it's you."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62: **"I don't think it's sad at all. I think it's sweet and romantic and beautifully said. I feel the same way. I could've left my job, I've even had offers but he's not at any of those other places. I couldn't bare going into work and not seeing him, bantering and bickering with him. Waiting for that low resonant baritone voice to softly growl some not so sexy comment in the sexiest way imaginable. I've loved him since I walked in the front door.

CC could feel her eyes filling. "Oh, Niles, why is it so easy to tell you on the computer, when I'm not suppose to know it's you?"

**Mr. Cellophanes says: **"Wow…I wish she'd say those things to me. That was beautiful, B… I wonder why it's so easy to tell a relative stranger how we feel about the people we love and so hard to tell the people we love."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I have something I have to do, B. I'll be back on in about half an hour. OK?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Sure thing, C…I'll just get myself ready for bed and meet you in half an hour. Later – B

Niles logged off and set his plan into action.

As promised a half an hour Niles logged onto his computer and into the chat room where Broadway was waiting…

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey, Cello, I missed you."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Really? That's nice to hear. I don't hear it often I can tell you that."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"So, did you take care of business?

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yep. Now it's just matter of time. But there are a few little details to work out first. Tell me something…if you thought you could tell 'HIM' how you feel, what would you say to him?"

Niles sighed and waited. He so wanted to hear the words…he hoped that would come…in time.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62: **"Well, I'd say…"

CC didn't know what to 'call' Niles for the purposes of this demonstration.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Oh, come on, it can't be that hard, can it?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I just don't know what to call him on screen…I'll just call him… 'YOU'…ok?

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"It's ok, by me. Go ahead.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I guess it's harder than I thought. We've done nothing but toss insults at each other for fifteen years. Maybe you could go first?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Uh…sure just give me a minute. Ok?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Sure…I'm not going anywhere."

CC waited for Mr. Cellophane/Niles to compose his thoughts. She was sitting at the bar that separates her kitchen from the living room and decided to grab a bottle of water from the fridge when her doorbell rang. She checked her computer screen and still nothing from Niles so she figured may as well see who it is.

CC went to her door and checked the peep hole, much to her surprise all she saw was a lot of red something. "What the hell is this?" She whispered. "Who is it?"

The muffled voice spoke at her from the other side of the door. "Delivery for Miss CC Babcock."

CC rolled her eyes and opened the door. The delivery man lowered the dozen long stemmed roses to reveal his handsome features.

"Niles?" CC whispered barely audible.

She stood before him in her black negligee and the sight was nearly too much for him to take. "I would say, my dearest CC, I have loved you since you crossed the threshold of that house into my life. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you concentrate; and the childlike giggle that erupts from your perfect lips whenever you get nervous. I love the way you can make a director or choreographer cry; and the way you absentmindedly tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear. I love your clever wit, your sharp tongue, and your sultry laugh. You're the answer to every question ever asked of me. Why do I rise in the morning, why do I stay in my job, why have I never married, and why do I smile as I fall asleep at night? You, CC Babcock, you. You're my first thought in the morning, you possess my thoughts all day, and you are the last thought in my mind at night. I love you, CC, now and forever."

CC stood there in her doorway looking at this man who for years she's loved and traded insults with. She looked at him, this man whom she trusts more than anyone and fears for that very reason. She loves this man. She loves this gentle, loving, intelligent man. She loves this witty, handsome, sexy man. She loves this funny, understanding and protective man. This man, who stands here now and openly, offers his love to her.

Niles freely laid his heart before her to embrace or break to pieces. CC could feel the tears threatening to fall. What felt like an eternity couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Then CC remembered her pledge, her promise to 'Mr. Cellophane'. If they were ever to meet, face to face that she would kiss him as she'd described.

She didn't say a word. She pulled him in and took only a moment to kick the door closed before she was upon him. Her hands were on his face as her lips took his in a kiss that would prove to outdo even the kiss she'd described. This time it was her to make the first move. Niles wasn't sure what was happening at first and barely reacted. Finally when his senses returned to him he dropped the flowers onto the table and wrapped her in his arms. It was more passionate, more soul numbing and more mind blowing a kiss than they shared that night in the den. His lips were soft and warm and wet and hers were moist and silky as they'd both remembered. When their tongues met, they danced and touched and caressed until the need for life sustaining breath overrode their desire for the other. They broke the kiss and remained in each other's arms, a place that neither would ever want to leave again.

Their eyes met in an unspoken proclamation of love and devotion to one another. Niles slowly turned and locked the door. When he turned back to CC he read on her face the desire he felt within him. He swept her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Niles laid her carefully on her bed. She leaned back and watched him slowly undress for her. He toed off his loafers and pulled the black polo off his broad shoulders revealing the mat of lightly silvered reddish blonde hair. He made quick work of his jeans and boxers before joining her on the bed. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, CC." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Are you sure you want this?"

CC pulled back and looked into those eyes that have captivated her for more years than she can recall. "I can't remember a time when I didn't want this, Niles." She rolled him onto his back and straddled him. His hands rested lightly where her hips met her thighs. He slowly slipped his hands under the edge of the now bunched hem of her negligee only to discover there was nothing beneath it.

His shocked face looked into the evil sultry grin she wore. CC slowly reached down and lifted the negligee up over her legs, then slowly up her belly. When, in one final motion she lifted it over her shoulders exposing herself to him completely. She heard the gasp slip from his lips.

"My God, CC you're beautiful." Niles ran his hand around her hips to the small of her back and pulled her forward.

It was CC who gasped now as she felt his attraction for her pressing against her center. "Oh Niles, that's going to take some getting used to." CC released that sultry laugh she knew drove him crazy and felt the telltale twitch he had referred to as 'waking up his bits and pieces.' "Feels like the bits and pieces are awake." She laughed again.

"Rest assured, my love," Niles started softly then 'growled'. "Everyone's up." CC leaned down and nipped at his lower lip bringing a soft moan from him.

Their eyes locked as CC lifted her hips slightly above him. "I love you, Niles." She released on a breath as she lowered herself onto him bringing a deep guttural moan from them both. CC was still for a moment to adjust to him. She started her rhythm and their breathing quickly became rough and shallow. As their desire and need intensified CC fought to keep her movements slow and painstakingly steady. "Oh…God…Niles," CC groaned breathlessly, each word catching slightly in her throat.

Niles pulled her down to his chest and took her mouth with his in a heated and passionate kiss just before her flipped her onto her back and took control of their lovemaking. He continued CC's slow and steady pace bringing her to the edge until he felt her body tense up around him. "I love you, CC." He whispered in her ear as he further slowed his pace to allow her recovery.

He dropped soft, sweet kisses on her neck tracing a pattern just around her jaw. When he felt her relax again he slowly increased his pace to his earlier rhythm. Niles kissed her softly and whispered in her ear his devotions. "Please don't stop…" CC moaned softly in his ear causing a stirring in him he can't ever remember feeling before.

"CC…" Niles growled softly as he felt himself nearing the precipice and desperately tried to hold on to his control until CC was with him at the edge.

With each long, slow stroke he could see her in his mind getting closer to him on the cliffs edge. "Oh, Niles…" She moaned into his neck. "Oh, yes… Niles… Don't…stop…" Until she was there with him, on the edge, in his mind they held hands and plunged over the edge together each on a low, deep, guttural groan.

As their breathing settled, Niles rolled onto his side and pulled her into his chest. "I love you, CC Babcock." He whispered into the hair that tickled his chin.

CC moved up and kissed him deeply and with such love, there would never be a doubt in him mind that she loved him. But she told him anyway. "Niles, I'll love you forever."

They quickly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 9**

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey there, Cello…whacha doin'?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, Broadway…I'm just waiting for 'my lady' to finish work so I can take her home and whisper sweet nothing's in her ear."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"She sounds like one lucky lady."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Oh, no, Broadway…I'm the lucky one. I have everything I've ever dreamed of."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"So…was she worth the wait?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"More than worth the wait. But if I had it to do over again…I'd have taken her on the floor of the foyer the minute she walked into the house."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Oh, my, Cello…what would have happened if the boss walked in?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Just another education I'd have helped him with." LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"So public displays are ok in your book?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, I wouldn't say I heading down to the middle of Central Park, but the risk of getting caught has its merits."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Really, maybe I should try that with 'my guy'. There has to be a few places at work we haven't done it, yet."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Bosses desk?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Check. Kitchen?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Check. Front stairs?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Check. Wine Cellar?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Check…hey, what about nah…I don't think she'd go for that."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Where? The bosses…car? Check…sofa in the den…check."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"No, I was thinking… No, I can't even say it."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Oh, come on, that's not fair. We share everything, Cello. It's the nature of our relationship."

CC laughed as she looked up and saw Max flirting with Fran. The two of them were engaged now and the wedding planning was fun to watch. Niles and CC had only just come clean with the family about their relationship. It was the six month anniversary of…well when they 'got together'. They took the whole family to dinner at the Rainbow Room to share their news. Everyone was thrilled for them.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"You got me, there, Broadway. You are a VERY good friend. I just don't think this is a place that 'my lady' is ready to try yet."

Niles sat in the kitchen typing into his laptop with no one the wiser that his 'chat room' buddy was none other than 'his lady', CC Babcock. At least, no one knew…yet. _"I hope she appreciates this way of doing things. It was the way we got together, technically." _Niles thought to himself.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, maybe if you run it by me, I can act as a sounding board. Let you know what I would think if 'my guy' were to suggest it to me. I mean after all, if it's somewhere you're willing to go, why wouldn't she?

**Mr. Cellophanes says: **"You have a point. I would like to think that if I'm willing to take the risk of doing it there that she'd be willing to take the risk with me. Right? I mean it makes sense doesn't it?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Absolutely! You two have a connection like no other couple I know. If you're ready and willing to take the risk, I can't imagine that she wouldn't be ready and willing to take the risk with you. Now, where are you thinking?

Niles smiled and sighed as he prepared to type his response. "Alright, CC…here we go."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, I was thinking I'd really love to do it on our honeymoon!"

Niles waited and it didn't take long before he heard the scream from the office. He was barely up out of the chair with the ring at the ready when CC came bursting into the kitchen!

"Yes, Niles, yes! I'll marry you!" CC took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply and hugged him tightly.

Fran and Max blew into the kitchen in time to see Niles slip the 2.5 carat marquise cut diamond solitaire onto CC's waiting finger. "I love you, CC."

"I love you, too, Niles." They kissed again and Max and Fran started with the congratulations. By this time the children, having heard the screams, made their way into the kitchen to hear the news as well. They also offered their congratulations. After Max announced that he was taking the entire family out to celebrate, they all left Niles and CC alone in the kitchen.

"So, you're not upset that I proposed online?" Niles grinned at her.

CC smiled back at him. "I can't think of a more appropriate way to do it. It was the way we finally got together."

They sat down at the kitchen table and Niles clicked a few times on his laptop. "So, how do you feel about a week in London, then a week in France, then a week in Italy and ending with a week in Greece?"

CC sat awe struck as she looked at him. "Niles…I didn't think we do that much. I was thinking a month in Hawaii."

Niles clicked again and brought up a new window with a package outline for Hawaii. "I thought you might say that." He winked at her. "But there are a lot more public places and four separate countries to…try in the first option."

"Well, that's true, but there would be a lot of travel time in between." CC leaned into him. "Think of the time we'd spend getting on and off of planes, and in and out of taxis. In Hawaii, all that time could be spent getting on and off each other and getting in and out of the Jacuzzi tub."

Niles' expression didn't change. "Hawaii it is."

* * *

About a year later…

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey there, Cello…how is the 'littlest lady'?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She's just fine 'Broadway', she's here with Daddy. When are you heading home for lunch?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"When 'my guy' tells me it's time. Some of us still have regular jobs."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Yeah, well if you didn't 'your guy' wouldn't be able to stay at home and take care of 'Broadwaysbadgirl99'" LOL

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Too true, Cellophane. So, is 'your lady's' lunch ready?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"That it is, Broadway. I've fixed her favorite, to celebrate her getting back to her pre baby weight. She'd been really worried about it."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Maybe she just wanted to be beautiful for you."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"She could never be otherwise, Broadway. Not to mention, I have a gorgeous eight month old daughter with her mother's smile and blue eyes and my reddish blonde, unruly hair and gentle disposition. There is no woman more beautiful than a woman carrying your child."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Then I'm guessing that your wife is absolutely beautiful…again."

CC waited to see if Niles would catch on. _"Come on, Honey, think…you have to…"_ She didn't have to finish the thought. Before Niles, carrying baby Lauren in his arms came flying into the office through the terrace doors.

"You're pregnant?" He threw out glad that Max and Fran were at a doctor's appointment.

CC nodded and stood up to take the baby from his arms. "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" Niles grabbed her and kissed her sweetly. "I'm ecstatic! When did you find out?"

CC left Max a note saying she'd gone home for lunch. She, Niles and baby Lauren walked back through the terrace doors, across the terrace and into their own home next door. "The doctor called with my results this morning. I'm not yet 9 weeks, but I'll go in at the end of the month for another check up."

* * *

A little over three years later…

**Mr. Cellophane says: **Hey, are you guys coming or what?"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **Sorry, Cello… 'The boss' and I got caught up on a call from California. We'll be there soon.

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Good, because I've got half a dozen four year olds dancing in my den and 'the nanny' is starting to lose control. 'My son' isn't making things any better. That boy is his mommy's son.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Now Cello…I've been told his the spitting image of his father. Silly lopsided grin, deep blue eyes…"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"True enough, Broadway…but he's got his mother's fair skin and pale blonde hair and surly attitude!"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Surly! I can't believe you just called your two and a half year old son surly…not to mention his mother."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Don't worry, Broadway. I wouldn't have it any other way. I fell in love with her surly and love her more today for it. And she's more beautiful today that the first day I saw her.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Ok, Cello… 'The boss' is off the phone so we're on our way. Tell 'the nanny' not to fear…help is on the way.

* * *

Christmas just over ten years later…

"I don't remember this one?" Danny grabbed a box from beneath their tree and handed it to Lauren.

"Mom…" Lauren's pale blue eyes shined when she spoke to her. "Who is 'Mr. Cellophane?" CC's head popped up.

Niles crossed to the coffee service and filled his cup. "He's a character in the musical 'Chicago'."

"Then who is Broadwaysbadgirl62?" Lauren added to her request for answers.

Niles turned and waited for CC to speak or faint. She just softly asked her daughter, "What do you have there, Lauren?"

"I don't know. The tag says,

'To Broadwaysbadgirl62

From Mr. Cellophane'"

"Let me have it, Lauren." CC reached for the box. "It's for me."

Lauren and Danny exchanged looks. "You're Broadwaysbadgirl62?" Danny started laughing uncontrollably.

"Daniel, that's enough." Niles chided his youngest.

Danny settled down faster than you'd have thought possible. "What is it?" Danny asked as CC lifted the gift from the box.

"It's a binder full of computer print outs." Lauren announced as CC held up the dark green three ring binder and flipped it open.

Niles sat next to CC on the sofa. "Ok, kids. Head upstairs and get showered and dressed. We have to be at Uncle Max and Aunt Fran's in a couple of hours."

"Aw, Dad." Danny didn't like missing out on the grown up stuff.

Lauren put her arm around her brother's shoulders. "Come on, Danny. We'll just break into their room later and check it out." She didn't even try to lower her voice.

Niles leaned into CC. "Remind me to change the lock on our door." CC still hadn't said a word since she opened his gift.

"Oh, Niles." CC could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Where did you find this?"

Niles draped his arm around her shoulders as they sat on the sofa looking at their posts. "I found it the other day when you sent me up for the decorations." Niles leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I didn't know you'd saved them."

"I never wanted to forget. Everything we said and thought. Even after we knew who we were writing to." CC snuggled into his side. "I love you, Niles Brightmore and the life we have together."

Niles kissed the top of her head. "And I love you, CC Brightmore and this life you have given me."

"Why did we stop visiting the chat room?" CC asked him, trying to remember herself.

Niles sighed. "You started working more at home and I spent more of my time with you as the kids got older. We didn't need to communicate that way anymore."

"Do you ever…miss it?" CC asked him, not sure if she did or not herself.

Niles looked at her and smiled. "I think we should probably get ready to head over to Max and Fran's."

"Yeah…" CC lingered on the book just a little longer. "Let's go, Niles."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or person from the Nanny…yet.

A/N Just another Niles/CC story. I watched the episode where CC is online with Brighton and thought, hmmmmm…

**CHAT ROOM**

**Chapter 10**

They all had a fabulous Christmas visit with Max and Fran and all the Sheffield children. Max and Fran had twins shortly after celebrating their first anniversary. Jonah and Eve were thirteen and fell perfectly between Lauren and Danny. Gracie was back from England where she decided to attend Oxford as her father and Niles had done. Brighton and Karen have been married for just a short time and were already expecting their first sometime in the early spring. Maggie and Michael were also 'home' for Christmas with their two children, Joy and Benjamin.

What thrilled CC most about visiting with all the Sheffield's, was the ability to head back to her own home with her husband and children at the end of the evening. She and Niles bought the place next door. They put in a gate so the yards or terraces' more accurately were all that kept them apart. "Niles, I think we should head home. Max and Fran have a houseful and we don't need to add to the confusion of putting the kids to bed."

Niles leaned in. "You're just tired of all this activity, aren't you?"

"You know me too well, Niles." CC whispered roughly in his ear.

Niles stood up. "Ok, kids, you heard your mom. Gather all your gifts and tell everyone thank you and say good night." Niles winked at Fran who always knew just what was on his mind.

"Fran, Max…" CC started. "Thank you so much for the new blackberry. I think I literally used my old one to death." CC hugged her friends.

Niles winked at CC. "Thanks for my blackberry too. I have no idea what I'll do with it, but I'll think of something." Niles hugged Fran first and whispered. "Tell, Max I really appreciate it even if he doesn't have any idea why I'd want a blackberry."

* * *

Niles and CC had to practically drag the children back to their house and forced them to their rooms. "Niles, are you coming up to bed?" CC asked leaning on the banister after one last reprimand to the children.

"I'll be up shortly, Honey. I have a few things I need to take care of down here. Then I'll lock up and join you." Niles smirked without turning to face her.

He'd already programmed their blackberrys' while they were visiting with the Sheffield's. He'd downloaded an instant messaging program and opened accounts for them.

CC sat up in their bed and grabbed a script when she heard the odd sound from her nightstand. "Oh, great, Max has something he needs me to do already? Now I understand the reason for his gift." CC picked up the blackberry and checked the little screen. She gasped lightly when she saw what it said…

**Mr. Cellophane says:** "Hey, Broadway? Why are you still awake?"

Niles smiled to himself as he could almost feel her surprise from upstairs.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Hey, Cello…it's been a long time. I'm just waiting for 'my guy' to join me in bed."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"That guy must be some kind of schmendrick if he's left you alone in bed."

CC laughed at Niles' use of 'Yiddish'.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, he can be, but he's still the sweetest man I know. He still knows how to surprise me."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Really? What'd he do that was such a surprise?"

**Broadwaybadgirl62 says: **"He got me an old friend for Christmas."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"That sounds like a real challenge. Maybe he's not such a schmendrick after all."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"How about you? Why are you online so late?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Well, I just thought I'd look up an old friend for the holiday. I'm glad I found you…again."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Me, too, Cello…me too. So, how's your lady?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"More beautiful than ever and still holds my heart in her hands to do with as she will."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Aww…you are such a softy, Cello. Is she really good enough for you?"

**Mr. Cellophanes says: **"Way too good for me, Broadway, but sometimes we peons get lucky."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I find that hard to believe, Cello. From what I can tell, you're a real catch."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"Thanks, Broadway, but she captured my heart years ago and I've been lost to anyone else ever since."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Well, Cello, I'm going to go and check on 'my guy' to see what's keeping him, besides me…lol"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I imagine he'll be on his way to you soon, Broadway. No man in his right mind would keep you waiting too long."

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I never said he was in his right mind." LOL "But, I don't care…I've never wanted to be with anyone else and I'd wait for him forever."

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"I think 'my lady' has waited long enough for me, Broadway. I must go and show her how much I love her, lest she forget.

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"I guess I'll catch you sometime tomorrow, Cello?"

**Mr. Cellophane says: **"You can count on it, Broadway. Pleasant dreams. – C"

**Broadwaysbadgirl62 says: **"Thanks, C…you too. – B"

CC smiled and put her blackberry on the nightstand just as a pajama clad Niles stepped into their bedroom. "Hello, Love. What were you doing while you waited for me?" He smirked at her.

"I was just on the blackberry with a dear old friend." CC looked at him lovingly.

Niles slipped into their bed and kissed her cheek. "Oh? What was this old friend of yours doing?"

"I believe he was getting ready to show his wife how much he loves her." CC tossed Niles that sultry look that worked on him almost as well as the sultry laugh.

Niles clicked off the light and whispered to her. "I think he has the right idea."

"Oh, Niles…" CC whispered as his hands roamed her silk covered body.

Niles lightly nipped the skin of her neck. "I love you, CC, more every day." Niles slowly slid the hem of her negligee up her smooth skin until he came to her hip. "CC…you naughty girl, no panties?"

"Merry Christmas, Niles." CC whispered followed by that sultry laugh which did the job and 'woke up the bits and pieces'.

CC decided to take the initiative and rolled Niles onto his back and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "I guess the laugh still works, huh?"

"You could say that." Niles smiled up at her silhouette.

CC unbuttoned his pajama shirt and he helped her slip it off his shoulders. CC dropped tiny soft kissed on his now sliver chest hair. She kissed his soft lips once again as she sat up across his middle. "Well…servant…what do we do now?"

"You tell me…" Niles started than growled softly, "I live to serve."

CC felt the little flip in her belly. "You know what that growl does to me, Niles."

Niles pulled her down to his chest and growled again. "Yes, I do."

"I'll make you pay for that, servant." CC wiggled her hips ever so slightly bringing out a throaty moan from him.

Niles' narrowed his eyes. "Woman…you'd better not make promises you don't intend to keep."

"Oh, I assure you, I intend to keep it." CC laughed that sultry laugh softly in his ear.

Niles slowly slipped her negligee up her torso. His light feathery touch bringing goose bumps to the surface and she shivered slightly as he finally lifted it over her shoulders and dropped it to the floor beside their bed. "My God, CC…you're still so beautiful." He pulled her down and kissed her deeply. Then he rolled her onto her back and began his assault on her neck just beneath her chin.

"Niles…" CC moaned lightly responding to his touch. She slipped her fingers under the waist of his pajama pants and boxers and over his still firm rear end. "You still got it, Mister." CC couldn't help but give his rear a little squeeze as she felt 'the' laugh escape her lips again.

"Hey…I'll get you for that, Love." Niles whispered as he continued kissing a path down her neck and across her shoulders.

CC smirked at the thought. "I look forward to it." CC slipped his pajama pants and boxers over his hips and rear end and how they made their way to the floor she isn't sure because her attention was pulled away by the release of him to the air. "Oh, Niles…you never disappoint." CC nipped at his chin.

"Well I don't intend to start now." Their eyes met as he slipped slowly into her as their lips met. Their tongues danced and dueled as they began a well practiced rhythm.

"I love you, Mr. Cellophane." CC whispered in his ear.

"And I love you, Broadway." Niles replied and kissed her again.


End file.
